1. Field
This embodiment relates to a light unit and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) constitutes a light emitting source by using a compound semiconductor material such as a GaAs based material, AlGaAs based material, GaN based material, InGaN based material, InGaAlP based material and the like.
Such an LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device emitting various colors. The light emitting device is now being used as various light sources such as a lighting indicator indicating colors, a character indicator and an image display and the like.